Marauder History Grade 6 to 7
by m-4-macy
Summary: Just look at the title!
1. Hahaha to Potter!

**Marauder History Grade 6-7  
** _by: m-4-macy_

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

Chapter 1: _Hahaha to Potter!_

**"**Let me get this straight. You think that the James Potter has someone spying on you?**"**, Sara twirled a quill in her hands.

**"**Yes!**"**, Lily cried. She looked hysterical, **"**How else do you think would he know that I was meeting Jason Lake in classroom 6C?!**"**

**"**Maybe he just happened to be at the wrong place in the wrong time?**"**, Sara reasoned.

**"**Sara! Why do you think Potter would bother going inside a deserted classroom on a Saturday when he should have been outside playing pranks or some stupid game?!**"**, Lily buried her head in a pillow and screamed.

**"**Maybe he was going to do some peaceful studying in an empty classroom?**"**, her friend offered.

**"**_Study_?!**"**, Lily spat, **"**Do you realize that for nearly 6 years, James Potter has been a crammer?!**"**

**"**He could have _changed_.**"**, Sara said writing something in her diary that looked a lot like '_sheesh_'.

**"**Oh, please, Sara! _Him_? _Change_? Yes, I admit he changes. But he only changes into a bigger pra-**"**, Lily stopped short as the door burst open.

Their other roommate, Liane Ria came in sweaty and tired. She threw her broomstick on her bed and went straight to their bathroom for a shower.

**"**Hi to you too, Liane!**"**, Sara cried towards the bathroom in a feigned sweet voice.

**"**Whatever, Sara.**"**, Liane cried back angrily.

**"**Well, alot of people seems to have a problem today.**"**, Sara muttered.

Sara turned back to Lily and asked, **"**So what were you saying again?**"**

Lily glared at her, **"**I said that Potter cannot change _except_ for the worse. And him studying during a Saturday is a _good_ change. Which means that he _can't_ have gone to classroom 6C to _study_!**"**

Sara sighed and waved her hand dismissively, **"**If you really wanna know why he went there, ask him and don't badger me about spies.**"**

Lily crossed her arms and glared at Sara. After a couple of minutes in glaring at someone who ignored her to write in her diary, she finally gave up and stood to leave.

**"**Damn that Potter!**"**, Liane hissed as she slammed the bathroom door open.

Lily looked at her friend. _Ah_, she thought happily, _at last, someone who shares my thoughts about Potter!_

**"**What's up, Liane?**"**, she asked carefully.

**"**I don't care what's up _now_, but I _do_ care about later. 'Cuz later, you're gonna see a 16 year old Gryffindor Chaser who skipped Quidditch practice for some reason causing Wood to get _so paranoid_ that he got _so_ frustrating, that he drove me _crazy_!**"**, Liane answered, changing into a white shirt and jeans.

**"**Chaser. Skipped. Practice.**"**, Lily repeated, **"**See, Sara! He _never_ skips Quidditch practice! So he must have known that I was going out with Jason, so that's why he came to classroom 6C and _totally_ ruined my date with him when he _should_ have been having practice!!!**"**

**"**Uh-huh.**"**, Sara nodded absently.

**"**AGH! _Sara Quiner, listen to me_!**"**, Lily screamed.

Still, Sara ignored her which earned her another glare from Lily. Soon, Lily gave up the glaring for her friend to notice her. Instead, she joined Liane in stomping down the stairs to get to the Gryffindor common room. They both flopped down on huge armchairs, facing each other and glared at everyone who passed by.

**"**Hey, Evans.**"**, a boy's voice said from behind her.

Lily looked up to find a boy with messy black hair and dark hazel eyes looking down at her. Lily scowled. _James Potter_.

**"**Bye, Potter.**"**, Lily snapped.

**"**Oh, James, wait! Come and sit _here_.**"**, Liane motioned towards an empty armchair in between hers and Lily's.

Lily raised an eyebrow. _What happened to the make the bad Chaser float because I hate him so much?_, Lily thought. James, completely oblivious to the fact that his damsel in distress was in distress because _him_, happily took the offer. Liane winked at Lily, then flew to the part of the table in between their chairs which faced James.

**"**So, James-**"**, she leaned towards him, their faces only about 2 inches apart, **"**why'd you miss practice today? Do you know how worried it got the whole team?**"**

**"**Er- Well, I guess it slipped my mind.**"**, James said, moving farther away from Liane and quickly glancing at Lily.

**"**Slipped your mind? Oh, how sad. We missed you terribly.**"**, Liane whined, leaning closer towards James.

Lily couldn't ignore it now. She couldn't help it. She watched as James looked uncomfortable every time Liane leaned in at least a centimeter. She started giggling uncontrollably.

**"**You alright, Lily?**"**, James asked, still leaning away from Liane.

**"**Don't mind Lily, James. Let's talk about _us_.**"**, Liane said seductively.

Lily giggles increased.

**"**Er- Liane?**"**, James asked uncertainly.

**"**Don't you Liane, Liane me! Just because you're a good Quidditch player doesn't mean you can just leave practice without permission and leave Wood screeching on us! And you have _absolutely_ no right to ruin Lily's date. Or for that matter, threaten people to stay away from Lily because you like her and can't take the fact that she _doesn't_ like you!**"**, Liane screamed shrilly in his ear.

**"**Ow! Liane, you don't need to shout!**"**, James covered his ears.

**"**And _you_ didn't have to turn Jason into a feather duster either, Potter!**"**, Lily hissed at him.

The two girls gave each other high fives and went down to the Great Hall for dinner together. Behind James came a bark of laughter. James closed his eyes and pretended not to hear.

**"**Too bad, eh, Prongs?**"**, Sirius, his best friend, said.

**"**Oh, Padfoot. You are _such_ a nice friend.**"**, James said sarcastically.

**"**Of course I am.**"**, Sirius said, completely ignoring the sarcasm in his friend's voice.

**"**Better turn to Plan B, Prongs.**"**, Remus Lupin said. He sounded more kind, but when James turned around, he found his other friend's eyes howling with laughter at him.

**"**I have _no_ Plan B, Moony.**"**, James said unhappily.

**"**Then better go and find out how to get on Evans' good side with _mousing_ around, Prongs.**"**, Sirius replied, still laughing.

**"**Of course! Where's Wormtail?**"**, James asked eagerly.

Sirius and Remus stared at him.

**"**I was kidding, Prongs!**"**

**"**_I_ think it's a good idea. So, where's Wormtail?**"**, James asked, his eyes twinkling as he thought of a plan.

At this, Sirius and Remus howled.

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

**A/N:** Reviews, please! = I have _absolutely_ no idea how this story will go, so please give lotsa suggestions! And thanks soo much for reading. I hope you liked the story. = So, anywayz, lotsa suggestions, k? I just wrote this 'cuz I felt like writing it. So reviews, reviews, reviews, k? Thanx! =


	2. In the Hospital Wing

**Marauder History Grade 6-7  
** _by: m-4-macy_

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

Chapter 2: _In the Hospital Wing_

Sunday morning came too slow for the Marauders. 8AM came to see a new sight through a certain window in the Hospital Wing. It saw 3 boys huddled over their friend's bed.

**"**How's you're leg now, Prongs?**"**, Remus asked.

**"**Still hurts.**"**, James replied, trying to raise his right leg.

Peter muffled a laugh. Sirius and Remus glanced up at him, daring him to laugh again while James closed his eyes tiredly.

**"**All right, boys! _Out_! This boy needs rest!**"**, cried Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, upon going out of her office.

**"**Aw, Madam Pomfrey. Even just 5 minutes?**"**, Sirius asked politely.

**"**Fine. But only 5 minutes! Then you go _out_!**"**, she snapped, going back into her office.

The door leading into the Hospital Wing creaked open. James heard Sirius mutter 'uh-oh' under his breath. He opened his eyes to find Remus' pale face contorted with worry.

**"**What are you doing here, _van der Woodsen_?**"**, Sirius asked menacingly.

A tall girl with shoulder-length black hair, light brown eyes and a white complexion came into James field of view.

**"**Just checking on your friend here, Black.**"**, she replied cheerfully. She had an Asian accent.

She glanced at James present condition. He had a cast on his left arm and right leg. He also had a black eye.

**"**Considering who did this to you, Potter, I'd say you got off easy.**"**, she smiled, placing a box on James bedside table.

**"**What do you want, eh?**"**, Sirius growled.

Mae arched an eyebrow, **"**Geez. Sor-_ry_, I never realized visiting was such a crime.**"**

Turning back to James, Mae pointed at Sirius and whispered, **"**I think you're friend needs a psychiatrist.**"**

She turned on her heel and went out the door, leaving Peter laughing at Sirius' acts. Once again, Sirius stared at him and dared him to laugh again. Peter fell silent. James reached for the box and opened it.

**"**Chocolates?**"**, James said, surprised.

Mae's head stuck through the door, **"**Oh, yeah. I forgot to say something. Get well soon!**"**, she blew the four boys kisses and went out again.

Sirius was stunned. Remus and Peter snickered at him and James cried back **"**Thanks, Mae!**"**

**"**Odd. I expected she would try to curse you for Ria and Evans.**"**, Sirius scratched his head, confused.

**"**I thought so too. But then... Mae has always been- I dunno... supportive of James?**"**, Remus added.

James was already starting on the chocolates. While chewing a mocha flavored one, he suddenly tried to remember a thought that he had had before the incident wherein Liane, true to her word, had sent him flying around the common room and ended it with Lily's punch in the eye. 

Aha! Now he remembered. Of course, he had thought of the plan! The plan to...

**"**Wormtail!**"**, he cried causing Peter to jump.

**"**Wormtail, can you do me a favor? Please?**"**, James asked his friend.

Peter's eyes widened. Favor? Him? Oh no... oh no, no, no, no, no.

**"**Ok.**"**, he squeaked.

**"**Thanks!**"**, James replied gratefully, **"**So this is what you have to do. You have to-**"**

Sirius coughed and Remus, looking highly amused, interrupted James, **"**Is this about the 'spy on Lily Evans' mission, James?**"**

James nodded and returned to Peter, who was now trembling.

**"**So, Peter... All you have to do is transform and follow Evans' and her friends around. Gather as much information as you can on what Evans' thinks about me and what is Evans' type in a guy.If you could start now, it would be even better. Just find a deserted place, transform and then follow Evans' around, alright?**"**

Peter nodded. He stood up, trembling still, and walked out the door to find a deserted place for his transformation. James sighed in relief, and, yet again, Sirius and Remus laughed at him. No, they didn't laugh. They _howled_.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office, **"**It's already been 15 minutes. _Out_! This boy needs rest and _quiet_!**"**

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

**A/N:** I am _soo_ sorry this chapter is so stupid! But I couldn't think of anything else to write and I just really felt like I needed to introduce Mae. First, I thought that this chappie would be about the incident. You know... where James' flies around. But I couldn't get any ideas on how it would come about. WAH! I need ideas, people! Please write reviews and also include some suggestions. Also, thanks so much to the people who made me reviews last time. Remember, reviews & I will become inspired and write much, much, much more better chapters than this one! = Thanks 4 readin! =


	3. Peter the Rat Spy

**Marauder History Grade 6-7  
** _by: m-4-macy_

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

Chapter 3: _Peter the Rat Spy_

Peter climbed up staircase after staircase. Staircase after staircase. What was he supposed to do again? He racked his brain for the answer. Oh, yeah... He was supposed to spy on Evans'. Ugh. When will he ever learn to say no?

He stopped walking. Er... what was he doing in the Astronomy Tower? Quickly, he ran back down before anyone saw that he had gone there. He stopped running to realize that he had gone into a stall in the boy's bathroom on the 7th floor.

He peeked out. No sign of eyes watching. He sighed in relief and started to make his way out of the CR. _ FREEZE_!, his brain commanded. _You're in a CR with no one present. This is a perfect place to transform, you dimwit!_

He turned back opened the stall again and locked the door. _Ok. Must concentrate..._ Slowly, his human body changed. Instead of a short, mousy-haired boy, a small fat and black rat was in the spot where he last stood. A _very_ fat rat, mind you.

He looked up. Oops... He left the door locked. Oh, well. He didn't feel like transforming back. It always gave him the creeps that someone might catch him. That someone would find out that he had become an illegal Animagus.

As fast as light, he ran out the stall, out the bathroom and in front of a painting of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. Oh dear... He had completely forgotten. How can he get in without someone saying the fucking password?!

Fortunately for him, a Gryffindor student, a 1st year boy, came to his rescue. **"**Pixie Dust.**"**, he said. The portrait swung open and Peter quickly darted past the boy, who didn't even see him.

Then another problem hit him. Would he be able to get up the girls' dormitory? He had a feeling the staircase would become a slide even though he was in rat form. 

He seemed to be having a dance with Lady Luck because Lily, her red hair_ totally _messed up, climbed down the staircase. With her were two of her dorm mates: Claire Reynaldi and Liane. 

Claire, a petite blonde with dark eyes, looked like a cute little puppy who was currently _very_ _very_ _very_ sleepy. Her two long ponytails covered her face as she tumbled down. 

Liane seemed to be the only one who was truly awake. She walked down, shoulder-length black hair bobbing up and down as she moved and her dark-brown eyes worried. Somehow, she always gave the impression that her every move was an exercise for gymnastics.

The three slumped onto a couch.

**"**Ugh. Liane! Why'd you have to wake us up so early?**"**, Lily asked, annoyed.

**"**And why in the common room?**"**, Claire asked sleepily.

**"**I have something to say. And Sara's in the dorm.**"**, Liane explained tiredly.

** "**Point being?**"**, Claire asked.

**"**You know I hate it when she puts on that 'I-knew-it' or her 'You-should-have-thought-of-it-first' face!**"**, Liane replied, scowling at the very thought of Sara's almighty looks.

**"**So, what were you going to tell us?**"**, Lily asked, wanting to finish the conversation as fast as possible so she could go back to sleep. Ah, peaceful slumber! Why did you have to interrupted?

**"**I just woke up and it hit me! Wood will get so pissed when he finds out that I sent his star Chaser to the Hospital Wing. Knowing how much Wood cares for that prick, he could even kick me out of the team!**"**, Liane answered, her greatest fear finally told.

**"**Ok...**"**, Lily nodded in understanding.

**"**There's no use telling Wood that I didn't do it. He'd know because I did it in front of lots of witnesses. The only way to prevent Wood front suspending or maybe expelling me is to have Potter say that it was his fault. He deserved it. It's ok. He's recovering quickly. And all that nonsense stuff.**"**

**"**Oh, sure. Potter will _definitely_ agree. Especially since you broke his arm and leg.**"**, Lily said sarcastically, **"**You actually expect that he will say that?**"**

**"**Well, nooo... That is- unless I do something in return. And there's only one thing I could offe- I mean... _we_ could offer that he will agree to. And that is for you to-**"**

**"**NO WAY, LIANE!!! NEVER!**"**, Lily cried, backing away from her friend as she realized what Liane was about to say.

**"**Please, Lily. PLEASE! You're the only hope I have. I've tried so hard to get in the team!!! I don't wanna get kicked out of it! It's the most important thing in my whole life, Lily. Please don't let them take it away from me. PLEASE!**"**, Liane begged on her knees.

**"**I'm sorry, Liane. I'd really like to help you. _Really_. But this way is just... just... not _ takeable_.**"**, Lily said, still backing away.

**"**Please, Lily!**"**, Liane cried, hanging on to her friend's left leg, **"**Come on, Lily! Please. I'll even clean up your bed and prepare your stuff in the morning for classes! I'll prepare the bathtub for you. I'll give you 50% percent of my allowance. I'll follow your every whim, Lily. Just please do it. Please?**"**

Lily looked at her friend. ** "**Claire! Help me!**"** **"**W-what?**"**, Claire asked, obviously having just been awakened by Lily's call.

**"**Help me!**"**

**"**Lily!!!**"**, Liane cried.

Lily pulled her leg out of Liane's grasp and ran up to their dormitory. Liane followed her, still pleading. Claire stared after them, muttering something that sounded like, **"**What game was that?**"** before falling asleep on the couch again.

Peter stayed rooted to the spot, his mind trying to digest the meaning of the conversation he had just heard. When he finally understood the meaning, he started moving back towards the portrait to tell James of the news he'd picked up. Suddenly, he heard Claire stirring out of her sleep. He looked back. Claire stood and was just about to go up the stairs when she met Peter's gaze. Her face turned blue. Her eyes widened in fear.

**"**AHHHH!!!! RAT!**"**, she screamed grabbing a book that someone had left on a nearby table and throwing it at Peter.

She ran up to the girls dorm as if her life depended on it, leaving an unconscious rat on the floor.

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

**A/N:** Thanks _soooooo_ much for all the reviews, guys! = I'm so glad most of you like my story!!! YAYZ!!! = **Demensha**, thanks 4 the ideas. I especially lyk the 1 about _Wormtail 'getting the wrong end of the stick and James flips out'_. I'll stitch it in the story later on! = **Luthein**, I think the strawberries helped! = And it was really yummy... specially with condensed milk! YUM! *starts getting dreamy* And to **LMTran** and **Artificial Innocence**, thanks so much for telling me of the howling thing... I didn't even notice there were so many! (= i forgot to re-check the chappies) So now I'm extending vocabulary! = YAY! = And also to** every1 **I'm _so_ sorry! I'm just a naturally confusing person. See, in Chap2, I re-edited it so many times, that I didn't even notice that I forgot to add _who_ Mae was. Haha! =P Well, anywayz. Mae is this (part Chinese, Spanish, British) girl who's in Lily's circle of close friends. And as 4 James getting so... well... _damaged_, it's 'cuz after dinner, he sees Lily and her friends in common room. And then he approaches and says 'Hi' and Liane gets _so mad_ at the sight of him (she's a naturally aggressive person) she makes him zoom around the classroom (with magic, of course). And then Liane also tells him not to transfigure Lily's dates anymore and he says the they deserved it and that makes Lily mad, so she punches him. That was supposed to be Chap2 but I just couldn't write it right. Hehe... =P See? I _really_ do need ideas!!! Pls. give some! As well as reviews. Please! And the Wood Liane's talking about is actually _Oliver Wood's dad's younger brother_. He's just as *sigh* handsome _AND_ as into Quidditch as his nephew. *sigh* Well, that's it! = Reviews & ideas pls.!!!! = & thnx_ soo much _4 reading! =

**P.S.** **LMTran** thanks 4 the advice. I'm adding more details now! = I hope you'll continue to like my story and that goes for everyone else too! =


End file.
